By the Sea
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Mewtwo's thoughts on what he should answer Meowth with...MeowthMewtwo pairing. Sequal to Seafoam Farewell.


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to the people at Game Freak along with countless dozens; i.e. I don't own it.

Warnings: Meowth/Mewtwo, though nothing more than a hug. This story would be best read after "Seafoam Farewell", as it is a sequal-shot to it.

* * *

Mewtwo sat patiently on the edge of the pier, his legs and tail dangling over the edge and in the warm waters of the sea. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean breezes ruffling the surface of the water. His mind, however, was not on the shining light of the moon on the water or the fresh and gentle winds, which could lull a person or pokemon to sleep.

He was wondering what he would tell Meowth when the pokemon came for an answer.

The psychic pokemon found himself sigh pleasantly when he thought about everything Meowth had done for him that night. The smaller cat pokemon had serenaded him in a very unorthodox way, going so far as to dress in a grass skirt and coconut bra. Meowth had even gotten his friends in on the deal, having them dance and dress up as well. Mewtwo had even become attracted to the idea of having someone there for him.

But...

Mewtwo thought further; Meowth and his friends were members of Team Rocket, a band of notorious pokemon thieves and the team whose leader ordered his creation. How did he know that all of this wasn't an elaborate ploy to capture him?

Despite his better judgment, Mewtwo couldn't make himself believe that. Meowth, and his clone, had been the ones to say that the similarities among all living creatures were more important than their differences. Meowth had been one of the ones who had convinced him to let the pokemon on Mount Quena keep their memories, because everyone deserved to know where they had come from.

_Not if you're gonna make 'em forget!_

Yes, he would never be able to forget the scratch-cat pokemon.

Mewtwo could also sense something else about Meowth; something which went deeper than the surface. It was something that made Mewtwo just know that the smaller pokemon understood the feelings of being different from all other pokemon.

Meowth was a pokemon who had somehow learned to not just walk but talk too. Meowth acted more like a human than a pokemon. There had to be some sort of feelings about being left out from not just the pokemon world but the human one as well.

Mewtwo had been created in a test tube as a super clone of Mew and was the only one of his kind in existence. At times he felt like he was not quite human but not quite pokemon.

The two of them probably were more alike then they would have thought before.

"Hello Mewtwo."

The purple psychic almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise; his eyes flew open and focused on the pokemon who now stood next to him on the pier.

Meowth still had the faint cerulean eye shadow rimming his eyes, and the gaudy lei around his neck, but everything else had been blessedly left behind.

_/Meowth./_ Mewtwo found himself shudder at how close the tawny cat pokemon sat next to him, so close to his hip that he could feel the heat from the smaller body. He suppressed it, however. He continued to steel his expression but was unaware of how successful it was; he hoped he didn't come across as weak.

"Listen...there's a few things I think you'd want to know about me first..." Meowth cut in before the psychic could bring it up. "I know I don't look like much--after all, you're this powerful pokemon and I'm just a scrawny cat--but I'd like for you to hear me out completely before you give me an answer. It would be the fairest to both of us."

Mewtwo didn't answer; he wasn't quite sure how to and he was mentally cursing himself for not being able to.

"I'm not really sure of your origins, Mewtwo, but I got the strangest feeling when I met you that you seemed embarrassed about it or something, and that's why you wanted to erase even the clones' minds on Mount Quena: because you were afraid that they'd be ashamed of their origins and themselves too.

"I know what it's like to be ashamed of where you've come from."

Meowth continued on with telling his own history, which seemed to coincide with Mewtwo's own assumptions. Meowth had started out as a lowly street Meowth; he had traveled a great distance to get out of that but had only succeeded in finding a new set of problems. He had taught himself how to walk and talk in order to impress a female of his own species but had been called a freak for his differences. The experience had not left him, but had left a scar inside that he could never overcome.

But when he had met Mewtwo, though he hadn't realized his feelings until much, much later, he had found a kindred spirit. He had gotten the impression that Mewtwo too had been deemed a 'freak' by society. In Mewtwo, Meowth confessed, he found his "soul mate"; that is, if the psychic felt the same way about the similarities.

"So now you know how I feel about myself. But despite all I've said, I still believe that we too have a place here on Earth, even if others don't think we belong."

_/Meowth./_ Now it was time for the small cat pokemon to jump. He seemed a bit afraid of the response to come. Mewtwo turned his upper body to face his completely, his eyes and face steeled.

_/I have experienced horrors and things that should never happen. I believed all this time, I would continue to live as an exile on the fringes of society with no one else by my side...After tonight, though; I don't really know what to say./_

He paused momentarily, raising a hand to silence Meowth when the other was about to speak up.

_/I guess what I can say is that we can try living as a pair of two misfits that the world fails to notice. Perhaps our similarities will make us feel not so alone./_

And that was as close as to a "yes" that Meowth could ever receive from Mewtwo. With Meowth's eyes watering, Mewtwo made to embrace the smaller in a hug and nuzzle; though his eyes sparkled a bit only after the hug was well underway.

The only ones evident at this joyful occasion was the moon from above and the inky black waters of the sea at night...

...And two curious Team Rocket members and their pokemon who silently rejoiced as their furry friend found someone to care about him.

(End)

* * *

Well, that's the end of that...or is it? Yep, Mewtwo was a bit OOC (too sappy and a bit more reflective that he naturally is), but it is somewhat still a bit of a crack pairing fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome and much-needed, and opinions on whether I should turn it into a three-part oneshot series or not.


End file.
